Family Bonds
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Deke's hiding something big from Skye, and she won't leave him alone until he tells her the truth.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

"I know you're hiding something from me. What is it?" Skye asked, impatient and ready to kill Deke for his attitude and multitude of secrets.

"Why do you need to know everything?" an annoyed Deke shot back.

"You called me a Destroyer of Worlds. If that's true, why aren't you scared of me? I could kill you," she threatened.

"You won't," he said simply and left it at that.

"Why are you like this?" she asked, frustrated beyond belief.

"It's hereditary," he told her, snorting at his own inside joke. He enjoyed frustrating her but knew it couldn't last much longer because she'd snap soon.

"Okay, I keep noticing your snide little comments. Tell me the truth," Skye demanded. Why wouldn't he give her a straight answer, other than the fact that she had supposedly destroyed the world? She still didn't buy it.

"Fine. You'll keep harping on me until I tell you. I'm Deke Ward. Nice to meet you, I _Grandma_ /i." He had wanted to avoid this conversation for as long as possible but had finally reached the end of the line.

She blinked. "What the fuck? You're lying." It couldn't be true, for a variety of reasons. Like the last name! And how was she as old as her supposed grandson? And fantastic, now her head was beginning to hurt. The last thing she needed was a headache.

"I wish I was - it's not easy being related to Quake, I'll have you know - but it's the truth. My mother - your daughter - gave birth to me in space after you gave birth to her in space. It's a whole big, fucked up, complicated story that I'm sure you'll learn another day."

She dug her heels in on denial. "There is absolutely no way we're related. You cannot be my grandson."

"Should we get Jemma to do a blood test? Will you accept it then?" he asked. He wasn't surprised all that she was denying it - he hadn't expected any differently, thus why Deke had chosen not to tell her yet.

"Fine. We'll go find her and take this blood test. But I still don't buy a word out of your mouth. Especially after you betrayed me." She was still furious with him about that and was planning on holding it against him for a long time. Maybe she'd forgive him when they got home but even that seemed like a long shot.

They tracked Jemma down and found her with Coulson. Fortunately, she went with them immediately upon noticing the look on Skye's face. "Why do you need my help?" she asked on the way to the medical wing.

"We need a blood test. Deke here keeps insisting I'm his grandmother but I'm not buying it," Skye answered.

Jemma stopped walking. "What?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Let's keep walking. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Skye didn't want to keep stalling anymore because she needed the truth right now.

"Okay. But who is your grandfather?" a curious Jemma questioned, excitement bubbling within her.

"Grant Ward," he told her, and Jemma didn't even falter. A lot of shit that should have been impossible kept piling on them so she just accepted it. And Deke did resemble Ward just a bit.

"Oh." Then she turned to Skye. "Did you fuck Ward in the Framework?" It was one possible solution and now she was fascinated by the logistics of the situation.

Deke cringed at the thought of his grandparents having sex and Skye found it a little amusing but she was a bit more irritated by Jemma's question. "No, I did not fuck Ward in the Framework!"

"You don't have to lie to me. I want to know details."

Deke held up his hand. "Okay, let's all shut up. A - I don't need to know details, thank you very much. And B, she's not lying. It's a long, complicated story that you will get at another time. Let's hurry the fuck up and do this blood test."

Jemma stopped talking and both of them ignored Skye's glares at they went about their work. The results came back rather quickly and confirmed everything Deke had said. "You are related - he is your grandson. Congratulations!" Jemma told her.

A suddenly faint Skye had to immediately sit down in a chair. "How is this possible?" she wondered aloud.

"Do I need to give you the sex talk?" Jemma glared.

Skye glared daggers at her. "So, can you tell me your mother's name?" she asked Deke.

He nodded. "I was born to Temperance Melinda Ward twenty-nine years ago on this ship. She was your only daughter."

Skye noticed his phrasing but was still too much in shock to confront him about it. She had a daughter … with Grant Ward. "Okay then. Can you tell me where Grant is? How is he?" she pressed, worried he was all by himself in their time.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can't. You'll have to find him on your own."

Skye scowled. "Thanks for nothing, Deke."

"You'll find him. I know it," Jemma assured her.

"I don't want to see or talk to you for a while. Get out of my way," Skye ordered. She pushed Deke aside (the guilt too) and stalked back to her room.

* * *

She and Deke never got a chance to have a close relationship or even become friends as Fitz and Lance found them only weeks later and brought the team home. Skye hunted down a location spell and tracked Ward down just sixteen hours after arriving back on the Playground. He gaped when he opened the door and saw her. "What are you doing here? How did you even know I was still alive?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I'll explain everything later but why didn't you tell me you were alive? How could you let me think you were dead?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, hating how guilty he felt for wanting her to move on with her life.

"You have a lot of shit to make up for but you'll do it where you belong, Grant Douglas Ward - with us." Skye sighed and he opened her arms. She dove into them for a hug.

"Fine," he conceded, not mad about it at all.

"Glad you agree." She sighed and refused to let go of him.

Skye knew just enough about the future - along with Ward, who eventually did get the whole story - that she was able to change it. Temperance was joined by an older brother, Johnson Elijah - and two younger sisters, Peyton Grace and Molly Eliza. Neither Peyton nor Molly had existed in the future Skye visited - she had averted that timeline, although it still existed out there somewhere. Grant Ward's return via resurrection spell (no one knew who had done it, although Skye suspected a certain someone) surprisingly did not have negative consequences. And they had to avert a few more alien apocalypses. All in all, though, Skye ended up saving the world multiple times instead of destroying it.


End file.
